


All Wrapped up in a Bow

by SalaciousScribbler



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, I tired to make it real guys, Nipple Play, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, although I won't lie, i love them, lapidot - Freeform, lapis is filipino, not just porn, romantic, super gay, the sexy bits are exaggerated, yet funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousScribbler/pseuds/SalaciousScribbler
Summary: Lapis comes home to an unexpected surprise on their anniversary. Or, Peridot learned everything she knows about romance from bad romcoms.Also there's sex, lots of sex.





	All Wrapped up in a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya. Welcome to my venture into writing smut. :) Hope you enjoy!

Lapis groaned as she stepped through the front door of the modest apartment she shared with her girlfriend. Her cerulean locks were a haphazard mess; she’d nearly pulled large chunks out of them several times today while dealing with her new junior level surfing class. She’d thought working with kids would be rewarding, in reality it was terrifying. The little devils had nearly driven her insane and it was only their first day! The next big surfing competition couldn’t come soon enough, then she could take a break from her side gig as an instructor. Still, nothing was going to ruin her evening, it was a very special day.

It was the one year anniversary of the day she’d starting dating Peridot.

“Where is my little genius gremlin anyway?” she mumbled to herself as she tossed her backpack onto the sofa. Pumpkin, their pet corgi, stirred abruptly from her nap at the disturbance and Lapis gave her an apologetic pet down until she rolled over and went back to sleep. Normally Peridot would be parked here by now on her laptop quietly working, writing code for a client or furiously typing up _Camp Pining Hearts_ fanfiction. Or maybe hacking the Pentagon, who knew with her. Then she noticed the rose petals.

They began with a small pile on the coffee table, upon which rested a note of pale green paper that read: _“Hello Lazuli, please follow the trail of floral components to their terminus in order to obtain your anniversary benefaction.” ⁓ Peridot._ Lapis looked up from the note and followed the trail with her eyes, it snaked around their sofa and down the small hallway that lead to their bathroom and bedroom. She grinned, feeling the exhaustion of her day ebb away as excitement replaced it.

Lapis followed the petal trail through their bedroom door and finally laid eyes on her girlfriend. The first thing she noticed was what she was wearing, or rather what she _wasn’t_ wearing. Peridot was stretched out across their bed, which was covered in yet more rose petals, and Lapis’ eyes drank in the sight of her pale, bare legs before continuing upwards. There was a swath of red ribbon wrapped around her thighs, an adorable bow on each hip, then as her widening eyes continued up over her smooth, exposed midriff she came to her chest. Peridot’s breasts were wrapped in more ribbon, the material tantalizingly playing over her curves and hinting at what lay beneath, the ribbon came together in a large bow between her breasts like a neatly wrapped present.

By now Lapis’ blood was really flowing and she could feel the slight heat in her face as she took in Peridot’s beautiful, sensually wrapped form. But then her eyes finally came to rest on Peridot’s face and she couldn’t help but let out a snort filled giggle. Peridot had an actual rose _clenched between her teeth_ and when Lapis met her eyes, she was still wearing her green tinted glasses, Peridot attempted to give what Lapis assumed was her best attempt at a “sultry” gaze. In reality it just made her look confused, like a deer in headlights. She shouldn’t be laughing, Peri had obviously gone through some trouble to set this up, but she couldn’t help it. It was like she’d followed all the steps to a romantic encounter as told by a cheesy romcom!

“Lazuli why are you laughing at me!” Peridot exclaimed in a high pitched whine as she sat up and spat out the rose in her mouth, face full of indignation.

“I’m...I’m sorry Dot it’s just...It’s just…” Lapis attempted to answer, but kept interrupting herself with a new bought of giggles.

“Do you have any idea how long it took me to arrange these ribbon made garments in an aesthetically pleasing manner?” Peridot huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down to hide her brilliantly blushing cheeks. “I...I thought you’d enjoy this,” she continued in a more subdued tone, and that finally cut Lapis’ laughter short.

Lapis strode through the room, losing her shoes and tank top as she went, and crawled across the bed to Peridot in just her skinny jeans and black bra. She shouldn’t have laughed, Peridot had done all this for her and while it was one of the cheesiest things she’d ever seen it was also the sweetest gesture anyone had ever made for her; and it was undeniably Peridot. “I’m sorry,” she breathed in a husky voice as she lifted Peridot’s chin so she could look into her emerald green eyes. “I am enjoying this, I swear, here I’ll prove it to you.” Lapis grabbed Peridot’s left hand and brought it up to cup her right breast. Peridot’s blush deepened and Lapis let out a low moan as her girlfriend’s fingers automatically began to knead the sensitive flesh.

“I see, your nipples are quite erect, I suppose I met my objective of arousing you,” Peridot whispered back as she stared at Lapis’ chest.

“Mission most definitely accomplished captain,” Lapis replied with a cocky grin while she slowly pushed Peridot down onto her back and arranged herself on top of her. Peridot gasped as Lapis started leaving light kisses along her collarbone, and then she cried out in a voice that sent lightning through Lapis’ center as she leaned up and bit at Peridot’s tender neck. Lapis continued to nibble at her girlfriend's neck while she worked her left hand down to Peridot’s ribbon covered pussy and slipped her fingers underneath the silky material; she was rewarded with a surprised gasp.

“La-Lapis wait...this is supposed to be your gift, I should be pleasuring yo—”

Lapis cut her off by leaning up and passionately kissing Peridot, their tongues twirled together and she felt all resistance melt away from the girl underneath her.

“If you’re supposed to be my gift shouldn’t I get the pleasure of playing with you?” Lapis retorted with a smirk when she broke their kiss. Peridot looked up at her with a hazy, hooded gaze and simply nodded. Lapis went slowly with her fingers, just gentle circles around Peridot’s soaked outer lips, the main show would come in a bit, first she wanted to play some more. She placed more gentle kisses all around Peridot’s neck, causing the smaller girl to sigh and writhe with pleasure, then she kissed her way down her chest until she came to the tight crimson bow barely containing Peridot’s cleavage. The anticipation left Lapis panting as she clenched one end of the bow between her teeth and slowly began to pull.

The bow unraveled and the silky material sprang away, freeing Peridot’s tits to Lapis’ attentions. They jiggled slightly from the released tension and Lapis’ breath caught at the sight, Peridot’s pale chest was flushed with lust causing the freckles scattered between her breasts to stand out all the more. Lapis lowered her head and planted a few gentle kisses across those glorious freckles before moving her lips to one of Peridot’s nipples. She held back at first, lightly brushing her lips over it, flicking the tip of her tounge out for a quick lick, all the while enjoying Peridot’s squirming and low whimpers as she continued the slow, steady circles around her girlfriend’s now very wet pussy.

Then she brought her head down and engulfed Peridot’s nipple in her mouth. Peridot moaned and arched her back slightly while Lapis applied gentle suction to her delicious prize. There was no teasing now, she rapidly swirled her tongue around Peridot’s rock-hard nub as she used her remaining free hand to roughly massage the breast she wasn’t sucking. Peridot’s breathing was fast and erratic and Lapis could hear her repeating her name over and over under her breath. That really turned her on. Slowly, carefully Lapis brought her teeth around her girlfriend’s teat.

Then she bit down.

Hard.

Peridot let out a cry that was half pleasure, half pain and all raw desire. Lapis could feel her getting even wetter as she continued to slowly massage her core. With a grin she removed her mouth from Peridot’s breast with a pop and sat up, staring down at her flushed and panting partner.

“About time I finish unwrapping my present eh Periwinkle?” Lapis purred as she shimmied down Peridot’s glistening body until she was laying between her legs, her face a scant few inches from her girlfriend’s throbbing, ribbon wrapped cunt. Peridot propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her with hungry, pleading eyes. Lapis winked back as she leaned forward and grabbed the bow on Peridot’s left hip in her teeth, with a sharp tug it was undone. She wasted no time in repeating the process with the other bow and then Peridot was completely bare before her. Well, unless you counted the glasses that were barely hanging onto her face.

Lapis leaned forward while looking up at Peridot, never breaking eye contact, when she was just a hair's breadth away from her glistening opening she stopped. She was breathing pretty heavily herself at this point and she could tell by the way Peridot squirmed and raised her hips that the hot breath across her vag was driving her insane. Lapis couldn’t hold back a wicked grin at Peridot’s desperation. Slowly, teasingly, she brought her lips down into Peridot’s neatly trimmed patch of blonde pubs. Titillating her, but not giving her any relief. Then she shifted slightly, planting soft, lingering kisses all along Peridot’s inner thighs. They were quivering with desire, vibrating with the sheer need for more stimulation.

“La-Lapis...ah...please...more…” Peridot panted, her breathing causing her breasts to sway slightly with each rough exhalation.

“Now, now, you’re my gift Dot, I get to set the pace don’t I?” Lapis teased and as she did so her tongue flicked out to briefly graze Peri’s clit.

“Ahhhh— Fuck Lapis! Please!” Peridot cried, bucking her hips up into Lapis’ face. Lapis felt her heart skip a beat and the heat between her own legs grow, she loved it when Dot swore. To hear her calm, collected little intellectual use such vulgar language really got her going. At this rate she was going to cum in her pants before she got Peridot off.

“Well, since you asked nicely…” Lapis answered with the biggest shit-eating-grin across her face. Lapis leaned down and buried her face in her girlfriend’s pussy, slowly running her tongue all along her slit, ending with a few swirls around Peridot's clit. Peridot let out a loud moan as she fell back against the bed and bucked her hips into Lapis’ face. Lapis knew she wouldn’t last much longer now, time to bring it home. She closed her mouth over Peridot’s clit and started sucking, her own eyes closed as she swirled her tongue and concentrated on getting her girlfriend off. Peridot had gone rigid, she was getting close.

It was time to finish her off.

Lapis removed her mouth from Peridot’s clit and replaced it with her fingers, she then lowered her face slightly to Peridot’s opening and pushed her tongue between her lips before engulfing her entire entrance with her mouth. The extra feeling of having something swirling inside her was enough to push Peridot over the edge.

“La-Lapis! I’m… I’m gonna... I’m cumming!” Peridot screamed as she arched her back and clenched her hands in the bedsheets, her orgasm crashing over her.

Lapis smiled, well as much as she could considering where her mouth was, while she helped her girlfriend ride through the orgasmic wave, enjoying the sensation of her walls pulsing and clenching against her tongue. Then there was a warm gush of liquid filling her mouth and her eyes widened, this was new! She’d never made Peridot squirt before! Her newfound pride quickly turned to panic as in her surprise she’d taken a bit of Peri’s love juice down the wrong pipe. She sat up as she was overcome with a fit of coughing, choking and sputtering.

“La...Lapis are you well?” Peridot asked in a breathless voice as she propped herself back up on her elbows, the afterglow of orgasm warring with concern across her face. It took a few more moments, but Lapis finally mastered herself. Well, that was embarrassing.

“Famed surfer Lapis Lazuli died today due to drowning, although not amongst the ocean waves as one might expect, but in a gush of her girlfriend's cum,” Lapis joked through a few more weak coughs, her eyes tearing up but full of laughter nonetheless.

“First of all I find it dubious that the local news would be so...explicit. Secondly while you are objectively the best surfer on the planet you have yet to garner enough recognition for your exploits to be called famed,” Peridot fired back, her face caught somewhere between a frown and a grin.

“Ouch, low blow after the cooch shattering orgasm I just gave you,” Lapis teased, crawling up to lay next to her girlfriend and snake an arm underneath her shoulders.

“Yes...I must admit that was quite the proficient act of cunnilingus,” Peridot complemented as she straightened her glasses, back to her nerdy self.

“Not that hard to pull off when I have such a tasty treat to eat,” Lapis said as she leaned over and stole Peridot’s lips for another kiss. Peridot’s eyes widened in surprise behind her glasses as Lapis slipped some of her girlfriend’s own cum into her mouth. She moaned softly into Lapis before closing her eyes and swallowing. “See? You’re delicious,” Lapis teased, pulling away and staring down at a blushing Peridot. A thin, clear string of cum mixed with saliva connected their lips.

Peridot’s eyes narrowed then and with a rough push that made Lapis yelp she rolled them over until she was on top holding down Lapis’ wrists and hungrily kissing her. When she pulled away Lapis was lost in a haze of desire and she swore she could feel her heartbeat between her legs, Peridot was going to take charge it seemed and Lapis couldn't be more ready. “I believe it is my turn to stimulate your erogenous zones and bring you to an orgasmic plateau,” Peridot growled as she leaned down and nibbled Lapis’ ear.

“I...I love it when you talk nerdy to me P-pod,” Lapis groaned as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side to give Peridot better access. Peridot kissed her way down Lapis’ neck, sending shivers through her aching body all the way, until she came to Lapis’ chest, still covered by her black bra. Peridot looked up at Lapis from between her modest breasts and smirked. Then she snaked her pale arms underneath Lapis’ back and with a motion that was well practiced she whipped Lapis’ bra off and sent it flying into a corner of their bedroom, leaving her chest exposed to the open air.

Peridot straddled her stomach then and Lapis could feel the slickness of her girlfriend’s thighs against her abdomen. She took in the view, her eyes traveling from Peridot’s crotch, up her glistening midriff across her glorious tits and finally to her flushed face. But Peridot wasn’t meeting her eyes, she was fixated on Lapis chest.

“Enjoying the view?” Lapis snarked.

“Immensely,” Peridot answered in a breathy whisper full of desire.

“Less looking and more touching,” Lapis purred as she drew her shoulder blades together to puff out her chest even more.

“If you insist,” Peridot said as she began to fondle Lapis’ breasts. She teased Lapis at first, lightly dragging her fingertips all along her tits, sending tingles and goosebumps arcing through her as she arched her back begging for more contact. Peridot’s hands danced across her chest, massaging from the side, cupping from beneath, kneading Lapis’ flesh until she was a moaning mess. Then she moved to Lapis’ rigid nipples.

And pinched hard.

Lapis let out a shout of pure pleasure as Peridot twisted and pulled her nipples, pulling her breasts up and from side to side, sharply changing angles and pressure. Lapis thought she might cum then and there just from having her tits teased but Peridot abruptly removed her hands. “Wha…What gives P-dot?” Lapis gasped, looking up at her partner and fighting to regain her breath.

“Oh nothing, I just wouldn’t want you to orgasm before I got serious,” Peridot answered with the cockiest grin Lapis had ever seen plastered on her face. God that was hot.

Peridot lay down against Lapis then, once again nibbling her ear and kissing her neck. Lapis moaned and shut her eyes, enjoying the less intense sensations and trusting her girlfriend to take care of her. Peridot’s hand was making slow, gentle circles over her stomach before it abruptly moved between her legs and under her jeans and panties; Lapis yelped as two fingers entered her.

“D-Don’t knock or anything, just come on in,” Lapis gasped, trying to keep her signature snark through the waves of pleasure washing over her as Peridot’s fingers went to work.

“You were sufficiently lubricated, I saw no reason to delay,” Peridot purred as she lightly bit Lapis’ ear. “Perhaps you’d like to undo your jeans so I may have better access to your nether regions?”

Lapis moved shaky hands to her waist and after a few fumbling tries managed to unbutton and unzip her pants, granting Peridot’s hand a far greater range of motion. She let out a low moan as her girlfriend made quick use of the new freedom. Peridot deftly swirled her fingers inside of Lapis while lightly grinding her palm against her clit. Lapis could hear the wet noises from her crotch as Peridot’s fingers began to pump in and out and she applied even more pressure with her palm; the knot in her stomach was starting to loosen and she could feel heat rushing through her entire body. Then Peridot drove her fingers in up to the last knuckle and curled them, making a “come here” motion inside of Lapis.

Lapis screamed.

The knot in her abdomen was coming undone, pleasure was jolting out from her pussy all throughout her body. She closed her eyes as Peridot’s fingers continued to rub the best spot inside of her and her girlfriend bit and sucked at her neck. This was it.

“Peri...Peridot I’m about to...I’m gonna…” Lapis gasped desperately, unable to complete a sentence. She wrapped one arm around Peridot and hugged her tight as she prepared to ride her orgasm.

Then Peridot stopped.

She stopped, pulled her fingers out of Lapis and rolled to the side.

“Peridot...Peridot what the fuck?” Lapis moaned as she opened her eyes and leveled an indignant stare at her girlfriend, coming down from another near orgasm in disappointment

“Sit on my face Lapis.”

“Wha...what?”

“Remove your pants and sit on my face. Now,” Peridot repeated in a commanding tone that had Lapis’ already soaked thighs flooding anew. Lapis eagerly moved to obey, as she scrabbled to pull off her jeans and black panties Peridot arranged herself in the center of the bed.

“You sure about this, you are kinda small, I don’t wanna squish you,” Lapis said with a smirk as she sat up on her knees.

“If you want to receive your anniversary gift in full you will spread your legs and straddle my face this instant,” Peridot replied.

“Aye, aye captain,” Lapis said, giving a salute as she threw one leg over Peridot and settled into straddling the smaller girl’s chest. She sat up on her knees a bit and moved forward until her pussy was directly over Peridot’s lips, she hesitated for half a heartbeat but then Peridot wrapped her pale arms around her bronze thighs and pulled her down.

“ _Puta!_ ” Lapis shouted, reverting to her first language in shock as Peridot went to work on her throbbing cunt. She tangled her fingers in Peridot’s hair and began thrusting her hips into her girlfriends face as she worked. Lapis had been so close twice already, had been so excited while she was working on Peridot, she wasn’t going to last much longer. Peridot seemed to realize this as she backed off Lapis’ sensitive clit and began licking at her opening. Lapis moaned and closed her eyes, grinding down into Peridot at the less intense but still insanely pleasurable sensation.

“Look at me Lapis,” Peridot said, her mouth still buried in Lapis’ folds.

“Kinda...kinda hard for me to focus on anything at the moment Periwinkle,” Lapis panted.

“Look at me Lapis, I want to watch you cum,” Peridot murmured pulling away from Lapis’ opening and swirling the tip of her tongue lightly around her clit.

The love and sincerity in Peridot’s voice in that moment was enough for Lapis to pull herself together even through the intense pleasure and look down into her girlfriends sparkling green eyes. Peridot pulled back for a second and smiled up at her, a very wet and glistening smile, then she closed her lips over Lapis’ clit and sucked hard. Moan after moan tore through Lapis’ body at the sensation, the knot in her gut was really coming untied this time and she fought to keep her eyes locked on Peridot as she curled her fingers through her yellow hair and rode her face. This was too much, it was almost painful, Peridot began swirling her tongue roughly while she sucked and Lapis couldn’t help it; she pulled her hips away.

And Peridot grabbed her thighs and yanked her right back down.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Lapis cried out as she came completely undone right on her girlfriends face. Her thighs shook and the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt spread out from her pussy and through her entire body. She was cumming, she was cummng _so hard_. She finally lost control and broke eye contact with Peri as she pushed her hips down, grinding into her mouth while she road out her orgasm. The entire time she was moaning for all she was worth, their whole apartment complex likely knew about their anniversary celebration by now.

Finally, slowly she came down from her orgasmic high. That had been amazing, all the buildup Peridot put her through had been worth it, she felt lightheaded! Peri usually wasn’t so commanding in bed but after this Lapis would have to let P-pod take her by the reigns more often. After a few moments of heavy breathing she noticed a rather frantic tapping against her thigh along with a buzzing sensation against her still sensitive crotch and opened her eyes.

It was Peridot, red in the face and apparently trying to say something into Lapis’ vagina.

Lapis realized then that she was resting her full weight on Peridot and pushed up with her knees, releasing her gasping girlfriend. “Oh crap sorry! I didn’t mean to smother you with my vag,” she said with a breathy laugh, still recovering herself.

“I could think of worse ways to end my existence,” Peridot quipped as she regained her composure. “Judging by your enthusiastic attempts to fuse your pelvis with my face may I conclude that your anniversary gift was satisfactory?” Peridot continued, lifting her head and giving Lapis’ dripping folds a lick that made her jump and let out a yelp.

Lapis squeezed Peridot’s head between her thighs lightly in retribution and then snaked her way down until their bodies were flush with each other and gave her a kiss, savoring her own flavor on Peri’s lips in the process. “I’m always satisfied with you you dork, but yeah that...that was pretty amazing,” Lapis said as she snuggled up against her girlfriends chest.

“I’m immensely gratified to hear that Lazuli, but could you roll over? I enjoy the close contact but your weight is making respiration difficult,” Peridot wheezed.

“Rude!” Lapis cried in mock offense as she rolled over and curled against Peridot’s side.

“I meant no offense, I’m the small one remember? You’re the Pierre in this relationship,” Peridot said with a teasing smile.

“Oh! That reminds me, I have to give you your present,” Lapis exclaimed as she rolled out of bed and swayed towards their closet, still weak in the knees.

“My what?”

Lapis rummaged around in the closet for a few moments, Peridot rolling out of bed to join her, before she grasped what she’d hidden. “Tada!” she shouted as she turned around and held out her gift. It was a framed print of Percy and Pierre in full _Camp Pining Hearts_ garb, it was also signed by both actors.

“Where in all the stars did you acquire that!” Peridot squeaked, immediately going star eyed.

“Three months ago when I dumped you with Amethyst and Pearl for half an hour at that con we went to, I circled back around to see the guys again and get them to sign this. Then I stashed it in our car,” Lapis replied, quite proud of herself.

“And it’s been in our _closet_ this whole time?”

“Yup. Top shelf. Safest hiding place from a vertically challenged gremlin,” Lapis teased as she handed the print to Peridot and watched her practically drool over it. But then a shadow fell over her face.

“I...I did not acquire a physical gift for you Lapis.”

“Pfft. Tonight was waaay better than anything you could have bought me P-pod, I won’t be walking straight for a week! Besides, you also went through a lot of trouble; this was really sweet,” Lapis said as she bent at the waist and kissed Peridot on the forehead. “I love you Peri.”

“I love you too Lapis,” Peridot replied, her smile returning.

“Great, now let’s hit the shower so we can go get dinner. When we get home I’ll watch as you find the ‘optimal placement’ for your new piece of memorabilia,” Lapis quipped as she began her shaky walk to the bathroom.

“Very well, however even though it’s our anniversary it’s still your turn to change the bedsheets Lapis,” Peridot returned.

Lapis laughed and swatted at Peridot’s cute butt as the smaller girl outpaced her unsteady gait. “Fine, but only if I get a round two in the shower,” she answered.

Lapis didn’t have many others to compare it to, but this had been the best anniversary of her life and she couldn’t dream of it being with anyone other than Peridot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Puta" is Tagalog for "fuck" (corrections credit to the comments) although I'm not entirely sure I used it in the proper context and I was too embarrassed to ask any of my friends who speak the language if I did. >_> But in my mind human au Lapis is always Filipino Lapis and I wanted a little nod to that. Feel free to correct me if I used it improperly!
> 
> And there ends my first smut piece. I hope you enjoyed, I know people are more hesitant to leave comments on erotic works but I'd love to hear from you. Constructive Critique would be helpful for my smut adventures going forward. :D You can always comment anonymously. ;)
> 
> Okay, thanks for reading!


End file.
